mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise-Emperor
} |-| GoldPlated= } |no. = 18643 92380 (Hyper Matte Gold Plated Kit)|series = Mini 4WD PRO|chassis = MA Chassis|rel = December 5, 2015 July 12, 2017 (Hyper Matte Gold Plated Kit)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Hyper Dash! Yonkuro|Owner = Yonkuro Hinomaru}} 'Rise-Emperor''' in the manga|line 3 switch = 2}} is a Mini 4WD PRO car that was released by Tamiya on December 5, 2015. It was features in the manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' as the primary machine for the protagonist Yonkuro Hinomaru. General info The Rise-Emperor feature the modernized and sharper design that slightly resembling Yonkuro's first Dash machine, the Emperor. The bodyshell mainly in white, with red and orange color mixed into the Emperor-style decal stripes. Instead of the blue canopy, it has the green canopy, similar to the one on Dash-0 Horizon. The gun metal gray parts (which is the reinforced external rollcages in the manga) covers part of the bodyshell from the ending of the canopy. On the front, there's the block-style front guard with secondary headlight attached on it. Like the Emperor, it has the cope-style headlights, the '496', '1' and the 'Dash!' decals on the bodyshell, albeit being stylized. The CoroCoro Dragon marks are also presented. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Like the Spark Rouge, the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in gray and light gray respectively. Hyper Matte Gold Plated Special Like the previously released gold plated Z Wing Magnum, the limited Hyper Matte Gold Plated variant of the Rise-Emperor was included in the limited edition of the second volume of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. Both the bodyshell and the wheel of the minicar features the matte gold-plated color (as opposed to the hi-gloss gold-plated color on the Z Wing Magnum gold plated kit) and instead of the normal body decals, it comes with the specially-designed film-type clear body decals. In the manga Due to the explosion caused by Kill Crow's Night Seek Trigger inside the Tamiya Plamodel Factory Shimbashi shop, Yonkuro's Emperor got its chassis busted and became unusable, forcing Mr.Sumeragi to secretly replace the car with the new one, while masqueraded it as a Emperor with different chassis without Yonkuro's knowledge. According to Takei on his TwitterTakei's Twitter post, this form is refers to as Rise Purge Emperor (ライズパージエンペラー). During the race in the first course of the Dark Dominion Castle (Which is Shinkuro's house that has been taken over by Dark Dominion), the 'Dragon's Forest', the 'Emperor' got ram multiple time by the likes of Super Dragon Jr, Fire Dragon Jr, Thunder Dragon Jr and Saint Dragon Jr. released by Mr.G. The bodyshell of the 'Emperor' eventually began to break apart (In reality, the parts that disguised it as a Emperor began to fall off from the main bodyshell), causing massive speed loss. Fortunately, Shinkuro's car, the Shooting Proud Star, arrived with the Shooting Container Booster that contains the reinforced parts for Yonkuro's 'Emperor'. The 'Emperor' had now become the Rise-Emperor with the reinforced parts equipped. Yonkuro eventually managed to pass the first course thanks to the new car. It has the MA Chassis made of carbon-mixed nylon plastic. Technical info Gallery Boxarts RiseEmperorBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Rise-Emperor Car views RiseEmperorFrontview.png|Front view RiseEmperorRearview.png|Rear view RiseEmperorSideview.png|Side view Images RiseEmperorAndShootingProudStar.png|Rise-Emperor and Shooting Proud Star. CoroCoroAnikiVol3HD1FinalizedDesign.png|Concept artworks of Rise-Emperor in CoroCoro Aniki, with interview of Hiroyuki Takei. BeakStingerGShootingProudStarRiseEmperor.png|Rise-Emperor, with Beak Stinger G and Shooting Proud Star. HyperDashMachines.jpg|The Hyper Dash Machines. Artworks Concept arts RiseEmperorConcept1-1.jpg|One of the first concept drafts by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorConcept1-2.jpg|One of the first concept drafts by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorConcept2-1.jpg|Second design draft (with just the body) by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorConcept2-2.jpg|Second design draft by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorConcept2-3.jpg|Second design draft (Colored) by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorConceptFinal.jpg|Final design draft by Hiroyuki Takei. Note that the car's name is written as 'Faith Emperor' instead of 'Rise-Emperor'. RiseEmperorTypeTDesign.jpg|The first concept color scheme of Rise-Emperor by Hiroyuki Takei. It was later renamed as 'Type-T'. Base design RiseEmperorArtwork1.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorDesignFront.jpg|Eariler artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. File:RiseEmperorDesignRear.jpg|Eariler artwork Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorLineart.jpg|Lineart by Hiroyuki Takei. REprTwoView2.jpg|Orthographic views by Hiroyuki Takei REprTwoView1.jpg|Orthographic views (With clear canopy) by Hiroyuki Takei Color variants RiseEmperorAlternativeColor.jpg|Rise-Emperor in alternative color scheme by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorBeforeDawnArtwork.jpg|'Before Down' by Hiroyuki Takei. RiseEmperorTypeTArtwork.jpg|'Type-T' by Hiroyuki Takei. REprRedLineArtwork.jpg|'Red-line' by Hiroyuki Takei. REprBlackoutArtwork1.jpg|'Black-out' by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * In the 2nd issue of CoroCoro Aniki, the Rise-Emperor has the different design. This is because Tamiya and Hiroyuki Takei (the car designer and manga author of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro) hasn't finalize the car design at that time. ** As shown in the 3rd issue, Takei made 2 different sketch designs for the Rise-Emperor and each of them has different color schemes (One being the unnamed, orange and black color scheme, while the other one (Later known as 'Type-T') has silver and orange color scheme). The more traditional Emperor/Horizon-styled color scheme was chosen for the finalized car over the others. * It is so far, along with Shooting Proud Star, God Burning Sun, DCR-01, Cannon D Ball and Dancing Divine Doll, are the only MA Chassis car in the regular lineup to be equipped with large-diameter wheels. ** The sketch designs shown in the 3rd issue of CoroCoro Aniki has the original wheel design. It was however scrapped for unknown reason. * The promotional version of the Start Dash Topgear Duel Masters TCG card, which was included in issue 4 of CoroCoro Aniki, depicts Topgear in the golden armor that resembles part of the Rise-Emperor's body. * It is chosen to be the cover car for 2016 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. It is the second car from ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' to be chosen as a cover car, following Shooting Proud Star from last year's Japan Cup. See also * Dash-1 Emperor * Dash-01 Super Emperor * Dash-001 Great Emperor * Liberty Emperor (Dash! Yonkuro) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor References External links Tamiya Japan * Rise-Emperor on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Rise-Emperor on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Hiroyuki Takei Category:Hyper Dash machines